


One More Beer

by pisces714



Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF, Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Attraction, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hugh Dancy, Drinking & Talking, First Time, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Madancy, Romantic Friendship, Top Mads Mikkelsen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-03 20:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pisces714/pseuds/pisces714
Summary: Hugh and Mads are in Florence, Italy filming Hannibal Season 3. They have a nice dinner together, go back to Hugh's room for beers, and things get heated.





	One More Beer

**Author's Note:**

> I have become a big fan of Madancy lately. After seeing some pictures of them together filming in Florence, I became inspired to write this. While I realize Hugh and Mads are real people, this is a fictional piece and meant to be read as fiction. 
> 
> *There is a small amount of Danish used, the translation can be found at the end of the piece.

Filming had commenced for Season 3 of Hannibal. The cast and some of the crew were sent to Florence, Italy for just under two weeks to do filming for the outdoor scenes of Florence. Mads and Hugh were both excited not just for Hannibal getting a third season but for being able to film on location in Florence and getting to spend time with one another once again.

Mads and Hugh had enjoyed working together the last two seasons of Hannibal. Even though they had been friends for so many years, their friendship had become even stronger while filming Hannibal. In addition to having great on screen chemistry, they also had great off screen chemistry. This made everything seem so easy and natural to portray the very special relationship that Hannibal and Will shared.

This would be the season that Hannibal's and Will's true feelings would be revealed for each other and both wanted to make sure that this came across as authentic. During seasons 1 and 2, they had often called each other, sometimes even in the middle of the night, to discuss scenes that would be filmed the next day. It was no different this season.

Luckily, they were staying at the same hotel in Florence, in adjacent rooms, so if they had a question or concern, they were just a knock away.

They had been so wrapped up in filming the first few days there that they barely had a break to even catch up with each other. Even though they had talked during the break, they had not seen each other in months and both missed seeing each other every day.

Finally, one day they wrapped early. Although others were still working, Hannibal's and Will's scenes were done for the day. They were both relieved and glad they would finally get to spend some time together.

"Mads, I know a cute little restaurant along the way that has excellent food and wine. I know you are not a wine person but if you really hate it, I have my fridge stocked with beer." Hugh propositioned this idea to Mads as they made their way back to the hotel, walking very closely together.

"I would love to have dinner with you, Hugh." Mads grabbed Hugh's hand and gave it a quick squeeze before releasing it quickly.

Hugh noticed this immediately and always wondered if these little gestures meant anything. They always had naturally walked very close to one another, often touching and even occassionally holding hands. He supposed it was a natural extension of their friendship and felt very comfortable with it. He always felt an attraction towards Mads but never felt the need to do anything about it. He just enjoyed being in Mads' presence. He supposed Mads felt the same. 

*****

They arrived at the restaurant about an hour later after showering, changing, and walking the short distance to the restaurant. They were both dressed in nice slacks and dress shirts since it was an upscale, fancy, restaurant.

As the waiter brought them to their table, he asked if they were celebrating something special such as an engagement or an anniversary. This wasn't the first time they had been mistaken as a couple. It had happened before when they dined together in Toronto and in Berlin when they were there for the Men and Chicken premiere. 

They were seated at a very intimate table on the balcony overlooking the Arno river. It was still early so they would be watching the sun setting over the river during the meal.

They both gave each other a knowing look and giggled as they were seated.

"Just very close friends sharing a nice meal together," Hugh told the waiter.

They each ordered different pasta specials and a very expensive bottle of red wine recommended by the waiter.

"I feel like this is Hannibal taking Will out to a nice meal," Mads joked as they waited for their wine.

"Yes, this is very romantic," Hugh said a little awkwardly not quite remembering just how romantic the restaurant really was.

The waiter returned with the wine, placing two glasses on the table in front of them. He described the wine in detail as he uncorked it and poured a little bit into Mads' glass. Mads took the hint and put on the whole Hannibal act by first dramatically smelling the wine, then tasting it, before swallowing it. He gave the waiter his approval and he poured them each a glass. Hugh watched with amusement.

They both began to sip the wine as the waiter left the table. "I guess our waiter thinks you are the top." Mads almost spit out his wine as Hugh said this.

"You usually don't start talking about this until you are drunk, Hugh." Mads said as he regained his composure.

"I guess I'm starting early tonight. Cheers." They clinked glasses and sipped on the wine which was full-bodied, rich, and delicious.

After that, they both became very relaxed. The conversation flowed easily and they quickly caught up with what was going on in each other's lives the months they had been apart. They mostly stuck to non Hannibal related topics until Hugh brought up Hannigram fan fiction.

"I have more Hannigram fanfic recommendations for you." Hugh said as he waved his wine glass around in the air.

"You are still reading those. I will have to admit though, the recommendations you sent me were great, very erotic. Is Hannibal still a great lover to Will?"

"Of course, but I'm noticing a shift. There are much more bottom Hannibal fics. I think the Fannibals are noticing a change in Hannibal's and Will's relationship. They are very astute."

"They sure are. Either that or they have great imaginations."

The waiter arrived with their food just then and poured them each another glass of wine.

Mads took a bite of his food. "This is really good. You should taste it, Hugh." 

"Mine is excellent as well. You need to taste mine too."

They ended up moving in a bit closer to taste each other's food. This garnered the attention of the waiter who looked over and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think the waiter thinks we are just friends." Hugh said as he took another bite of Mads' food and giggled.

"It doesn't matter. I just enjoy spending time with you. Does it bother you?"

"No, of course not. I enjoy spending time with you too. We haven't done this in so long."

They finished their food and the bottle of wine that they shared and asked for the check. The waiter appeared and placed the check in front of Mads.

"You are right, Hugh, he does think I am the top," Mads said smugly once the waiter was out of earshot.

As Mads was joking about this, Hugh managed to grab the check and place his credit card inside.

"No, Hugh, I wanted to get this."

"Please, Mads, you got it last time, it's my turn."

"Ok, then, that means I get to take you out next time."

"Sure, I look forward to it."

*****

They walked back to the hotel, walking very close to one another but not quite holding hands. It still wasn't very late but they probably needed rest since they had an early start the next day. They got back to their adjacent rooms and Mads remembered Hugh said he had his fridge stocked with beer.

"Hugh, I'm not sleepy yet. Can we have a beer together before we try to sleep?"

"Sure Mads. I bought that beer with you in mind." 

"That's so kind of you. Don't get me wrong. The wine tonight was excellent but I'm much more of a beer guy. Let me just freshen up and I'll be right over."

Mads knocked on Hugh's door a few minutes later. He was wearing the same outfit but had untucked his shirt and unbuttoned a couple of buttons at the top. Hugh had already cracked open two cold beers and made himself comfortable as well. Mads took his shoes off as he came in once he saw that Hugh had already taken his shoes off too. It seemed it would be a relaxing night for them. It would really give them the chance to unwind after working so hard the last few days.

"Aww, Hugh, you remembered my favorite beer." Mads grabbed a beer from the counter and sat down on the couch in the room. Hugh grabbed his beer, and sat down on the edge of the bed across from the couch.

Mads drank his first beer very quickly and grabbed a second from the fridge. They continued to talk, drink, and joke with each other. They were having a great time as always but it was starting to get a little late to still be drinking. Hugh worried that if they drank too much it would effect the quality of their performance the next day.

"Mads, I think you've had too many beers. We should stop drinking. We've also had wine earlier. We have to be on the set early tomorrow." Hugh looked up from his bed where he was half sitting, half laying down, and just finishing up his second beer. Mads was making his way to the fridge to retrieve a fourth beer.

"Jeg elsker dig Hugh. Endnu en øl tak." Mads said in slightly slurred Danish, partly hoping Hugh would not understand him but looking extra charming.

"I'm serious, Mads. I know you are getting too drunk when you start talking to me in Danish. And by the way, I can understand you." Hugh raised his eyebrows looking at Mads flirtatiously. "And the answer is still no," he said as he got up and lightly grabbed Mads' arm.

"Your Danish is so good, Hugh. You should come to Denmark and make a movie with me."

"This is another thing you always say to me when you are drunk," Hugh smiled and laughed. He really wanted Mads to stay. He didn't want the night to end but he also needed his beauty rest and he knew Mads did as well.

Mads managed to open the fridge and grab a beer with his other arm but as he was doing that Hugh grabbed the beer bottle opener from the counter. Mads reached for the beer bottle opener from exactly the place he put it down when he opened the last round of beers. He looked around for it on the counter and couldn't find it anywhere. He then realized Hugh must have grabbed it. He saw Hugh holding it. Mads set his beer down on the counter and walked closer to Hugh to retrieve it from him. 

Hugh held the bottle opener above his head teasingly. "Come and get it, Mads."

Mads always enjoyed a challenge. "Hugh, you know I'm taller and bigger than you. Just hand it over."

"No!" Hugh laughed and held it above his head as he backed away from Mads.

Just as Mads was about to reach it, Hugh backed up into the bed, the back of his knees hitting it. He tried to hold steady and keep his knees from buckling as Mads got his hands on the object. Hugh would not let go of it though. As they both wrestled for the object, Hugh fell back on the bed, bringing Mads down with him. Mads landed directly on top of Hugh pinning him to the bed and was finally able to retrieve the bottle opener from him.

"I got it!" Mads said as he held the bottle opener in his hand to show Hugh.

"Ok, Mads. I guess you can have one more beer, but please get off of me, you are crushing me."

Mads realized the compromising position they were in and began to apologize profusely to Hugh. "I'm so sorry Hugh. Am I hurting you?" He looked at Hugh genuinely looking concerned. He propped himself on his elbows just a bit to take some of his weight off of Hugh. 

It reminded him of just a couple of days earlier when they were filming and Hannibal wrestled Will to the ground to get the knife from him. He remembered feeling like he didn't want to get off of Hugh even after "cut" was called. He really enjoyed being in this position with Hugh. 

"No, Mads I'm ok. It actually feels kind of nice." Hugh looked up at Mads with his big puppy dog eyes and started to turn red. Mads looked down at Hugh and couldn't bring himself to get off of him. They locked eyes in that moment realizing that the mood changed from playful to lustful.

They looked into each other's eyes for many long moments and Mads threw the bottle opener off the bed. He realized he no longer wanted that beer anymore.

Hugh slowly brought his hand up to stroke Mads' jaw with the palm of his hand. He didn't say anything for awhile as they just continued to look at each other with lust and disbelief at the same time.

"You're so beautiful," Hugh said as he hesistantly brought his thumb up and stroked the pad of it along Mads' lower lip.

Mads was in disbelief in what was about to happen. He had also had an attraction for many years to Hugh but was also very comfortable in the idea that nothing would happen between them. He found their sexual tension to be exhilarating but always imagined that they would just have fun flirting and giving each other light touches.

"Hugh, you are so gorgeous and so, so precious to me." Mads finally moved in to kiss Hugh on the lips while he moved his hand to cradle Hugh's head and stroke his curls. Mads always imagined their first and only kisses would be as Hannibal and Will on the set, but this was a pleasant surprise. He even remembered the time him and Hugh were discussing how Hannibal and Will might kiss each other.

They began to kiss slowly, exploring each other's lips. They took turns tracing each other's lips with their tongues. At first, it seemed like they might just have a little make out session and call it a night. Once they introduced their tongues into each other's mouth though, it became passionate very fast.

Hugh was very surprised at Mads' passionate kissing. He explored all over Hugh's mouth with his tongue even taking as much of Hugh's tongue as possible into his mouth and sucking on it. By the time he did this, Hugh realized he was completely hard and it would be very hard to cool down after this. Mads ground down into him and he could feel through their slacks that Mads was also hard. Mads reached between them to start unbuttoning Hugh's shirt.

"We should stop," Hugh said trying to catch his breath.

"I know we should but I don't know if I can."

"Me neither," Hugh said as they began to kiss again. 

They both managed to get each other's shirts off. Mads reached down to roll one of Hugh's nipples between his thumbs which made Hugh let out a loud moan.

"Hugh, have you been with a man before?"

"Yes." Hugh and Mads were open enough with each to talk about sex but had always skirted around the subject of their own personal experiences. Mads did not know much about Hugh's sex life and Hugh didn't know much about Mads'.

"Have you, Mads?"

"No, but I want to with you."

"Are you sure? We don't have to do this."

"Do you not want to, Hugh?"

"I do, so much, but I don't want you to have regrets. I also don't want it to effect our relationship with each other."

"Don't worry, Hugh, it won't. I know what I'm doing and I won't regret it even if this is the only time it happens. I want to share this experience with you." Mads hadn't felt this way often with anyone but felt this would be an extension of their friendship. He wanted to make his friend feel good.

"Ok, well how do you want it?"

"I would like to be the top," Mads chuckled a little bit.

"Of course you do," Hugh let out a laugh. "There are condoms and lube in my nightstand drawer."

They finished undressing each other until they were completely naked and started to kiss as Mads got on top of Hugh again.

Mads was so excited once he felt their cocks rub together. He thrusted against Hugh a few times and it felt so good that he was hoping he would be able to last long enough for his friend. He started to kiss Hugh's neck giving Hugh a bite on the neck which made Hugh give out a yelp. He continued to kiss down Hugh's body taking the time to suck each of his nipples knowing that Hugh would love this.

"Oh god, Mads," Hugh moaned loudly as Mads did this.

Mads made his way down further. He was so tempted to leave suck marks on Hugh's abdomen but thought better of it in case anyone on the set discovered them. He was careful to suck light enough that no marks would be made.

He skipped over Hugh's cock to suck the flesh on the inside of his thighs as Hugh spread his legs wide and continued to moan. Mads licked behind Hugh's balls and then gave each of them a suck. 

Finally, he licked up Hugh's cock and took the whole thing in his mouth. He noted that him and Hugh we're about the same size, which was sizeable but not too huge. He was pleasantly surprised at this and even felt a twinge of jealously as with Hugh's smaller stature it would probably make him appear as if he were bigger than him.

Hugh's cock was very hard and Mads really enjoyed the sensation of licking and sucking on it and especially enjoyed hearing Hugh's reactions. He didn't anticipate that Hugh would be this vocal in bed. He hoped that the rest of the cast and crew were in rooms far away enough that they would not recognize Hugh's moans.

"Fuck, Mads. Are you sure you haven't done this before?"

"Uh-hmmmm," Mads hummed around Hugh's cock.

"Are you really just this good at everything? Acting, dancing, sports, bjs-ahhhh!"

Mads finally gave Hugh one last suck and came off of him with a pop. He got off the bed to retrieve a condom and the lube from the drawer.

"Will you be ok to get me ready, Mads?"

"Yes, I think I can handle it."

"May I taste you a bit first?

"Of course, but not for too long, I'm very excited."

Once Hugh finally got a good look at Mads' cock as he stood in front of him, he could tell that he was. He was very hard and leaking and let out a whine as soon as Hugh touched it. He pulled back the foreskin to lick at the tip before slowly swallowing as much of Mads' cock as he could. He bobbed his head a few times as Mads moaned and more pre come was released into his mouth. 

Mads motioned for Hugh to get off of him so he could get up on the bed with him. Hugh grabbed a pillow to put behind his head and spread his legs wide as Mads kneeled between his legs. Mads lubed up his fingers and began to open Hugh up. 

Again, Hugh was surprised that Mads seemed to know exactly what he was doing. He opened him up slowly and effectively even finding his prostate easily and massaging it a bit.

"Are you ready, Hugh?"

"Yes, please!"

Mads put on the condom and lubed himself up. He hiked up Hugh's legs over his hips and entered him slowly. He watched Hugh's expressions carefully to know when he was ready for more. Soon he was all the way in and began to thrust slowly. Hugh immediately began to moan loudly and Mads lowered himself down onto his elbows so that he was on top of Hugh and their bodies where touching. 

"Oh Hugh, you feel so tight and so hot. I hope that I can last long enough for you."

He began to kiss Hugh and fuck him slowly. It felt so good to be with his friend like this and he really wanted to please him. After awhile he began to pick up the pace and angle himself to hopefully hit the right spot inside of Hugh.

"Is this good?"

"Oh my god, fuck yes Mads, that's it, keep doing that."

He began to fuck Hugh harder and harder as they both started to moan together with each thrust. Mads could feel that his orgasm was approaching quickly but he wanted Hugh to come before him. He reached between them to stroke Hugh's cock.

"Wait, not yet, can you hold off for a bit?"

"Of course," Mads slowed down and then stopped completely. "What do you want, Hugh?"

"I want to be on top of you."

Mads pulled out of Hugh quickly and squeezed the base of his cock to cool himself down a bit. He got onto his back, placed his head on the pillow, and put more lube on. Hugh straddled him and lowered down slowly onto Mads' cock.

As Hugh was doing this, Mads reached up to play with Hugh's nipples. Hugh arched his head back and moaned. Mads could not believe what he was witnessing. Hugh looked heavenly like this.

This time Hugh set the pace and Mads placed his hands on Hugh's hips lightly to balance him and Hugh placed his hands on Mads' chest, rubbing them into his chest hair. They were both already very close and moaned together as Hugh moved on top of him gradually picking up the pace. He could tell that Hugh had already found the right spot and looked totally blissed out each time he lowered himself onto Mads' cock. Mads grabbed Hugh's hips tighter and each time Hugh lowered himself he thrust into him hard.

"Fuck Mads, I'm almost there. Don't stop."

After a few more thrusts, Hugh reached down to stroke his own cock. Shortly after, Mads felt Hugh's whole body tighten and his ass clench around him as Hugh moaned even louder and came into his own hand and on Mads' stomach and chest. As soon as Mads felt Hugh's hot come on his body and his ass clenching, he let himself go and came into the condom inside of Hugh letting out a loud gasp. Mads continued to thrust slowly into Hugh and hold onto his hips as they both started to come down from their orgasms.

Hugh got off of Mads to lay by his side and place his head on his shoulder. Mads removed his condom and threw it away in a nearby trashcan. They lay like this as their breathing began to slow together. They did not speak for awhile just enjoying the moment knowing that they just had amazing sex together. Mads stroked up and down Hugh's arm and side with his fingertips and Hugh began to rub his hand in Mads' chest hair feeling some of his come there.

"I'll go get something to clean that with."

"Later, don't worry about it. Stay here with me now."

They lay there cuddling together and began to dose off until they completely fell asleep in each other's arms. Mads woke up a couple of hours later. They were still in the same position. He very carefully moved Hugh from his shoulder and onto the pillow, being careful not to wake him. He got up and cleaned himself off in the bathroom and started to retrieve his clothes to get dressed. Hugh woke up just then and saw that Mads was getting ready to leave.

"No, please stay with me tonight. I have the alarm set."

"I would love to," Mads said as he got back into the bed and snuggled with him, both of them still completely naked.

*****

Hugh woke up early with the sound of the alarm clock. He always allowed himself some leeway so he could hit snooze at least a couple of times. He remembered what happened last night and woke up surprisingly refreshed despite staying up later than usual and drinking alcohol.

He reached and turned off the alarm clock quickly. He apparently had slept snuggled on Mads' shoulder the whole night, partially on top of his body with one of his legs intertwined between Mads' legs. He sat up and looked at Mads, who was still fast asleep on his back. He looked beautiful and peaceful and couldn't stop staring at him. Hugh couldn't resist the urge to pull the covers back a little to admire his whole body. He looked it over carefully and once he got down to his crotch he saw his erect penis laying flat against his abdomen. This immediately made his mouth water. This gave Hugh a great idea of how to wake up Mads.

Hugh pulled the covers completely back and adjusted Mads' legs so he could settle between them. He took Mads' cock slowly into his mouth. It felt so big and so hot in Hugh's mouth and he let a moan around it. This seemed to wake Mads up as he began to rouse. Hugh began to move his head up and down, sucking on Mads' cock. Mads began to move a little planting his feet on the bed, thrusting his hips very gently, and started to let out some light moans. 

Mads woke up to the sensation of something wet and tight around his cock. At first he thought he was waking up from an erotic dream until he remembered where he was. He opened his eyes slowly and looked down to see Hugh between his legs, sucking his cock. It was such a pleasant surprise.

"Oh, Hugh!!!" he let out a loud moan to show his appreciation as he arched his back and placed his head back on the pillow.

This prompted Hugh to pick up the pace. Mads didn't think he would last long and didn't feel like he had to this time, although he wished he could enjoy this for a long time.

Hugh alternated between licking at the tip of Mads' cock and then giving a few long sucks from root to tip. He was using his hand to stroke the part of Mads' cock that he could not reach. This was driving Mads crazy. He looked down again to watch Hugh and could see that Hugh had started to stroke his own cock with his other hand.

"Hugh, don't make yourself come. I'm hungry for you too."

Hugh let go of his own cock reluctantly. He enjoyed the sensation of having Mads' cock in his mouth while stroking himself. He wanted them to come together like they did last night, but the idea that his friend loved this as much as he did sent a shot of pleasure throughout his body. Instead he used his free hand to caress and massage Mads' balls and perineum while continuing to suck on him and stroke him. This seemed to drive Mads closer to his orgasm.

"Ahhh...I'm going to come." Mads came hard shortly after into Hugh's mouth calling out his name. Hugh enjoyed tasting and swallowing every last bit of Mads' come and continued to stroke and suck him through his orgasm.

After Mads came down from his orgasm, he changed their position and flipped Hugh onto his back.

"My turn," he said as he immediately took Hugh's whole cock into his mouth.

"Oh fuck, Mads! Your mouth feels so good."

Mads sucked and licked on Hugh slowly not wanting to make Hugh come too fast. He popped off of Hugh to look at Hugh and give his own middle finger a suck. He continued to lick and suck on Hugh and use his wet finger to circle and caress Hugh's hole. Hugh winced at first, still being sore from last night but as soon as Mads entered him with the one finger and found his prostate to massage it gently, he let out a loud moan.

"Fuck Mads, don't stop, that feels so good."

Hugh couldn't help but squirm and thrust between Mads finger and mouth. He still couldn't believe just how good Mads was at this, he seemed to know exactly what to do to please him.

"I'm so close," Hugh panted as Mads continued to suck on Hugh with just the right amount of pressure and massage him in just the right spot.

"Oh, Mads!!!" Hugh moaned as he came into Mads' mouth. Mads swallowed all of Hugh's come and licked his lips to show Hugh just how good he tasted. Hugh grabbed Mads to bring him on top of him to give him a passionate kiss.

They looked at the time and realized they would not have too much time to get ready. Mads put on his clothes from the night before very quickly.

"I'm going to go to my room to change and shower. Imagine if I showed up on set in these fancy clothes smelling of you." Mads joked with Hugh.

"Yes, that would look very suspicious. I should shower and dress too."

Mads looked out the peephole to make sure the coast was clear. He grabbed Hugh and gave him a quick kiss knowing that the rest of the day they would have to be professional with each other. "I had a wonderful time with you."

"Me too!" Hugh kissed Mads back.

Mads ran back to his room to get ready for the day.

They met in the lobby twenty minutes later to meet their driver who would take them to the set for the day. There were also other crew and cast members arriving in the lobby at that time. They were both freshly showered. Mads was wearing Adidas track pants, a long sleeve shirt and a jacket. Hugh was dressed in khakis and a long sleeve tee. Nothing appeared different than any of the other days. They were quite certain that no one would suspect anything.

They both hopped into the back seat of the car. They sat close but were careful not to touch each other or hold hands. They didn't put the extra practice into the script the previous night like they normally did but they both knew that their on screen chemistry would be even further enhanced after their experience together.

*****

Jeg elsker dig Hugh. Endnu en øl tak. - I love you Hugh. One more beer please.


End file.
